character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Schwxnz/TF2 Feats
|-|AP/Dura= * Heavy stops a train in End of the Line: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aLjwVVNq4s (9:30 - 10:20) This will do for the moment; although it's only a placeholder - the train in EotL was clearly going much, much faster than 60 mph. 6,363,493,745 Joules / 1.52 tons of TNT; Building level+ * Vaporizing Weaponry Credit goes to Buttersamuri for the math this is based on. 15,079,401,989.23858 Joules / 3.60 tons of TNT; Large Building Level But wait, there's more: There are also Giant-Heavy-Robots that you can vaporize! Assuming that the Giant-Soldier-Robots and the Giant-Heavy-Robots have the same weight- which is definitely wrong, but it shouldn't be too groundbreaking- the feat gets upped to: 16,571,091,802.50050101996830318 Joules / 3.90 tons of TNT; still Large Building Level * Demoknight KE Low-End: 70kg Mach 93.75‬ 36,190,900,000 joules / ~8.65 tons of TNT; Large Building Level+ High-End: 70kg Mach 187.5 142,465,200,000 joules / 34.05 tons of TNT; City Block Level |-|Speed= * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geNMz0J9TEQ (0:00 - 0:23) Scout reacts to, dodges and outruns Sentry fire. But how fast is gunfire in TF2? Well, there's a certain magic spell ("Meteor Shower") which lets you utilize meteors as shown here; Meteors generally move at High Hypersonic speeds. Low-End: Mach 50 is baseline HHS and gunfire is a fuck ton faster than the meteors, even when only assuming that it's two times as fast we get Mach 100. High End: Assuming that it's four times faster (which seems fair because as already said, gunfire is overwhelmingly faster than anything else in-game - the result could even be higher if I were to pixel-scale the difference between the meteors and gunfire but nah - I don't want to lose my sanity) we get Mach 100. So, Scout is High Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic. By that we can also easily determine the speeds of the other mercs... Scout -> 400 HU/s -> Mach 50 -> High Hypersonic+ |''' Mach 100 -> Massively Hypersonic Soldier -> 240 HU/s-> Mach 30 -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 60 -> High Hypersonic+ Pyro -> 300 HU/s -> Mach 37.5 -> High Hypersonic |''' Mach 75 -> High Hypersonic+ Demoman -> 280 HU/s -> Mach 35 -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 70 -> High Hypersonic+ *Demoknight's charge -> 750 HU/s -> Mach 93.75‬ -> High Hypersonic+ |''' Mach 187.5 -> Massively Hypersonic Heavy -> 230 HU/s -> Mach 28.75‬ -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 57.5 -> High Hypersonic+ Engineer -> 300 HU/s -> Mach 37.5 -> High Hypersonic |''' Mach 75 -> High Hypersonic+ Medic -> 320 HU/s -> Mach 40 -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 80 -> High Hypersonic+ Sniper -> 300 HU/s -> Mach 37.5 -> High Hypersonic |''' Mach 75 -> High Hypersonic+ Spy -> 320 HU/s -> Mach 40 -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 80 -> High Hypersonic+ MvM: Scout -> 520 HU/s -> Mach 75 -> High Hypersonic+ |''' Mach 130 -> Massively Hypersonic‬ Soldier -> 312 HU/s -> Mach 34 -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 78 -> High Hypersonic+ Pyro -> 390 HU/s -> Mach 48.75‬ -> High Hypersonic |''' Mach 97.5 -> High Hypersonic+ Demoman -> 364 HU/s -> Mach 45.5 -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 91 -> High Hypersonic+ *Demoknight's charge -> 975 HU/s -> Mach 121.875‬ -> Massively Hypersonic |''' Mach 243.75 -> Massively Hypersonic‬ Heavy -> 299 HU/s -> Mach 37.375‬ -> High Hypersonic '''| Mach 74.75 -> High Hypersonic+ Engineer -> 390 HU/s -> Mach 48.75‬ -> High Hypersonic |''' Mach 97.5 -> High Hypersonic+ Medic -> 416 HU/s -> Mach 52 -> High Hypersonic+ '''| Mach 104 -> Massively Hypersonic Sniper -> 390 HU/s -> Mach 48.75‬ -> High Hypersonic |''' Mach 97.5 -> High Hypersonic+ Spy -> 416 HU/s -> Mach 52 -> High Hypersonic+ '''| Mach 104 -> Massively Hypersonic Low-End | High-End ‬ The whole light speed thing is still being evaluated. Category:Blog posts Category:Schwxnz